


The Chronicles of Amanda O'Neill (the lesbian who fell in love with her best friend)

by lesbians_harold



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, amanda is too gay to function, and akko is trying her best, i just wanted to make a cute gay fic for my ot3, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Basically, Amanda being a gay mess. I might self-project. Enjoy!





	1. Part 1

Let’s get something straight – I’m not.

My name is Amanda O’Neill and I’m a big ol’ lesbian. There, I said it, it’s out there (pun intended). So, you might ask, how do I know that I like girls? Well, actually, I think I’ve always known, in the back of my mind. But I realized and accepted it when I met Akko. 

At first, she was just this annoying new kid, but I soon came to realize that I confused my annoyance with something else… And then we became friends, and I knew for sure that I had a crush on her, because every time she was near me, my heart began to race, and I caught myself thinking about her in class. 

So yeah, I came to terms with it. And then all that crazy stuff with The Shiny Rod happened, and there wasn’t really a time or place for me to come out to my friends, since, you know, we were busy saving the world.

And now the second year has begun and I still haven’t said anything to anyone, and I’m beginning to wonder if I ever should. I mean, imagine being the only lesbian in an all-girl school? That actually doesn’t sound bad…but still. 

I’m afraid that people would treat me differently…not that they don’t do that already, I mean, there’s a reason I’m called ‘the rebel’ after all… but still, if I came out, that would only add up to my reputation…not that I care – I don’t. But I care about my friends and how they would react…and most of all Akko. 

I’m pretty sure she’s trying to figure things out herself, but it’s pretty obvious that she has a crush on Diana. I mean, I don’t blame her, Diana is hot. With her blond hair and perfect smile and gracious walk – she could turn any girl gay. 

But she’s also an annoying know-it-all and a stuck-up rich girl who thinks she’s better than everyone else. But Akko likes her. Especially after the whole missile-ordeal. She’s always talking about her and trying to one-up her. Okay, no, stop. I don’t want to think about it.

I get out of bed and start to get ready for the day. I usually don’t make much of myself, and today is no exception. I put on my uniform and run a hand through my hair and after a quick look in the mirror (my hair is getting shaggy), I’m ready to go. I’m late, as usual, and waltz into the room.

“Miss O’Neill, I’m glad you decided to join us,” Finnelan greets me coldly. “Didn’t have anything better to do, so here I am,” I answer as I make my way up to my seat. I hear Akko snicker and feel Diana’s glare as I take my seat at the end of the row, next to Constanze. Just a typical Wednesday morning. 

As Finnelan continues the class, I gaze out of the window, letting my thoughts wander far, far away from Magic Linguistics.

I watch as another class is practicing Broom Flying. God, I wish that was me. Being on a broom is the best thing about being a witch. Don’t get me wrong, magic is cool too, but nothing can beat the feeling of flying across the sky on a starry night…

Constanze pokes my shoulder and I feel myself coming back to the classroom. I turn around towards her and she passes me a note. _Sleeping in, are we, O’Neill?_ it says in a messy writing that can only be Akko’s. 

I smirk at the little drawing of a smiley in the corner of the paper. Constanze gives me a pencil and I write _I wish I still was – but maybe I can catch a nap in history?_ in my own, even messier handwriting. 

I give it back to Constanze and watch as she passes it on to Jasminka, who passes it down to Sucy, who passes it to Akko beside her. 

She giggles behind her hand as she reads my response and I feel my heart flutter. She writes a quick response and sends the paper back to me. _OR we could catch a nap together over lunch? I feel like I haven’t slept in days…_

I write _OR we could just ditch it all and get on a broom and fly into town_

_My idea is better,_ she writes.

_If you say so... but the offer is still up if you decide otherwise._

_Sorry, I’m already going to town after school_

_With who?_

_…Diana_

Why would she go into town with Diana…wait…are they…when did they…no…am I too late?!

_Why? I thought you hated her_

_What? No! We’re friends_

_Since when?_

_Since last year’s episode…_

So they were friends now, huh…I guess I _was_ late, but then again, maybe there was still hope for me.

_Okay, you kids have fun. But you owe me a date as well_

_Is that so?_

_Yes. I’ll pick you up at midnight._

_It’s Wednesday_

_Your point?_

_What if we get caught?_

_No fun otherwise_

We’ve already filled out a whole paper, but luckily the class is about to end, so we could finally talk face to face. The bell rings and I’m out of my seat like a flash. 

The six of us walk out in the yard and settle down by a bench. Akko sits down on the grass and I plop down next to her. She lays her head in my lap and looks up at the sky.

“God, magic is so boring sometimes…” she sighs. “Yeah, duh,” I say as I gaze at her. She has several beauty marks spread across her face and neck, and I think about how I want to kiss every single one of them… Her eyes meet mine and she gives me one of her 1000watt-smiles. My heart begins to race again. 

“Your hair is getting long,” she says. I run subconsciously a hand through it. “Yeah, I can’t get around to cut it…” She looks thoughtfully at me. “You shouldn’t. If you let it grow long, I can finally braid it. You’ll be so pretty with braids!” I think about how I never want to cut my hair, just so she would sit in my room at night and braid it. 

“You really think so?” I ask. “Of course! I mean, you’re pretty as it is, but with braids, you’ll look even prettier…” As she says that, I feel my heart jump up in my throat as it continues to beat like crazy. She called me pretty and I’m about to die.

She looks up at the sky again and I watch her face as she watches the clouds. Sometimes she points up and compares one to an animal. She talks with the others and I still watch her. Then she looks at me and smiles, this time gentler. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asks. I want to answer honestly. I am thinking about how soft her lips would be if ever got around to kiss her. 

“Nothing,” I lie. “Liar,” she says. “If you say so.” She squints her eyes in disbelief but lets it go. “You’ll tell me eventually, I know,” she reassures. Not likely, but a girl can hope, right?

The day goes by slowly and I find myself longing for it to end. I’ve never been the straight-A student like Diana, never wanted to, like Akko. I came here because I had to learn magic, so I could use it as I pleased. 

I don’t care about all the extra stuff or about the history and whatever. I just want to graduate and fly off into the world and never come back. I’d like to take Akko with me, but she probably has other plans. 

Before I know it, the last bell rings and I find myself wandering off, away from the others. I’ve been itching all day for a ride on my broom. I rush to my room and grab it before I head outside.

The wind is cold today, but I don’t care. I fly through the sky, free like a bird. Higher and higher and then I fall down again. My stomach jumps as I look down on the school grounds. Everything is so small from up here. I don’t think about my stupid crush or my other problems, the only thing that matters is me and the broom I’m riding. 

I howl as I do a 360 while standing on the shaft. My heart soars as I fly around the New Moon Tower, heading down before I yank the broom upwards just before I reach the ground and head towards the clouds again. And that’s when I see them. Two girls, one blonde, one brunette, walking towards the school from the terminal. 

I’m close enough to see that they’re laughing over something. I feel my chest ache as the girls come closer and I recognize them. I fly back before they see me.

I hit the showers and once under the warm water, my heart aches more than ever. Jealousy. I try and comfort myself with Akko’s promise for a date later tonight, although her definition of date might not be the same as mine.

I play with my wand anxiously all evening. Jasminka goes to bed first, while Constanze is working on a new invention till 11pm, before she also hits the pillows. I start to get ready for the ‘date’. I want to look effortless, yet it takes a lot of effort to archive that, ironically enough. 

When I’m done, I grab my broom and head out into the night. I reach the big window a few dorms down and take my wand out to open it. I hear her before I see her. 

“O’Neill! Just what do you think you’re doing?” Just my luck. I turn around and see perfect, blond Diana Cavendish standing with crossed arms and staring me down with her icy blue eyes.

“Going for a midnight fly, obviously,” I answer as if I’m not breaking several rules as I stand here with 1) my broom out of class, 2) out of my room after curfew 3) trying to break outside through a window. “I see that,” she says, her eyes still shooting daggers at me. 

“You are aware that I have to report you right?” I smirk. “Is that so?” When in doubt, flirt your way out. I’m not sure if she’s even into girls, let alone me, but I’ll be damned if I didn’t at least try. “Yes,” she says. 

“What if…I gave you a kiss?” I ask with a smug grin. Her front drops for a second and I swear I can see a slight blush on her cheeks. How about _that_ … 

“How…why would I even want a kiss from you?” she asks, trying to pull her front back up. But I see right through it. “Because you have a thing for me, obviously,” I tease.

Don’t get me wrong, my heart belongs to Akko, but what kind of lesbian am I if I don’t enjoy it when girls question their sexuality because of me. “I…you…you’re ridiculous!” Seems like I hit a soft spot. God, I love being me sometimes. 

“I don’t blame you. I mean, if I were you I’d wanna kiss me too,” I winked. She was beyond flustered now. It was quite entertaining, to be honest. 

“You’re a hooligan and have no respect for the sacred arts of magic…and I don’t have a crush on you!” Oh, she said it, not me. “Well, maybe you don’t have a crush on me, but I’m sure you’ve thought about me naked, huh?” Her expression is priceless. 

“You…you…” I don’t let her finish. “Well, it was nice talking to you Princess, but sadly I got another lovely lady waiting for me to swoop her off her feet,” I say and cast a spell on the lock and open the window. 

“You should probably go back to bed before one of the old hags catch you out past curfew. I honestly couldn’t care less, but I know how much your reputation matters to you…and if you can’t fall asleep, you’re more than welcome to think of me, yeah?” I take off and fly out the window. 

As I float in the air outside the window, she sticks her upper body through it. “I’ll tell the professors,” she said. “Then you’ll also have to explain what _you_ were doing out of bed, won’t ya’?” At that, she shuts her mouth. 

“Though so. Sweet dreams, Princess,” I shoot her one last smirk before I fly off into the night.

…

“You’re late,” Akko says as she crawls out of her window and onto my broom. “Sorry, I had run in with the Princess,” I say as we fly towards the New Moon Tower. “Diana? Did she tell on you?” I laugh. “She threatened to…but I convinced her to not to,” I say. 

We touch down on the landing pier and got off the broom. We came up here a lot, especially after Akko learned how to fly.

“So, spit it out. Why have you been so weird lately?” she asks. I couldn’t possibly tell her the truth, no matter how much I wanted to. I know she doesn’t feel the same way. 

“I could only ask you the same thing,” I say instead. “What do you mean?” “ _I mean_ , it’s pretty obvious that you have a crush on Diana,” I say, not looking at her. 

“I…how…why…No!” I can’t help but sneak a peek on her flustered face. She _so_ does. “Don’t try and deny it. You talk about her all the time and you’re a complete mess if anyone brings it up. Just like you are now,” I say. 

“I don’t have a crush on her! I just want to be her friend!” I laugh dryly. “Hey, I don’t blame you. The girl is hot. The whole ‘stuck up bitch’ attitude if a huge turnoff, though,” I say, and I could literary not be more obvious right now. I just said I thought a girl was hot. I could as well have written ‘lesbian’ on my forehead. 

“She’s pretty…with her blond hair and blue eyes and flawless skin…But she’ll never like me like that. She’s probably not even into girls…” “I wouldn’t be so sure about that…” I say. “Why do you say that?” I shrug. “Just a hunch.”

“It’s just so hard, you know? I just want to kiss her all the time, but I can’t!” she whined. Oh, I knew. “I’m just glad I can talk to someone who understands…” she smiles at me. 

“You mean me?” She lifts her brow. “Aren’t you gay?” All this time, trying to hide the truth, and for nothing… “How’d you know?” I ask. 

“It’s pretty obvious. I mean, I had a hunch when we started to be friends, but I knew for sure after that stuff with The Holy Grail. You’re way gayer than you think, bro,” she laughs. I mentally face-slap myself for thinking I was subtle. The whole school probably knows. So much for being in the closet, when there _wasn’t even a closet, to begin with._

“I wanted to come out for so long…but y’all already knew…” She shrugs. “You could say it just to confirm it. I’m pretty sure Lotte and Sucy have a bet going, so you could at least settle it.” 

“They _what_?” She laughs at my expression. I can feel my face burning and hide it in my hands. I fall back on the pier with a thud and look up at the stars through my fingers. 

“This is ridiculous,” I say. “No,” she says and lays down beside me. “This is high school.” I laugh dryly but don’t say anything. Just lie down beside her and enjoy her company, her warmth.

“I know you have a crush on me, Amanda,” she says. My heart stops. “You’re pretty obvious,” she continues, and I swear that girl is going to be the death of me. I turn around and look at her. She’s looking at me with her dark, dark eyes and I’m completely captivated. 

“I think you’re nice, too, but…I’ve had a hard time figuring my feelings out, for you, for Diana…Just, give me some time, okay?” My throat is dry, and I can’t get a word out, so I just nod. Give her time. I could do that. Not that I already haven’t given her a whole year of my life. 

“I think we should head back, it’s getting pretty late,” she says and begins to rise. I follow her. We get on the broom and fly back to her window. Before she gets off the broom, she gives me a quick peck on the cheek. “Goodnight,” she says. “Night…” I manage to get out. 

As I fly back to the big window, my cheek burns where she kissed me and my heart soars, even though I’m not even flying that fast. I have a chance with Akko! And she kissed me! This might be the best night of my life…

When I get back to my room I flop down on the bed without changing my clothes and fall right asleep. My dreams are filled with Akko’s laugh and kisses.


	2. Part 2

I wake up and smile for myself as I realize that yesterday wasn’t a dream. Akko knows I like her, and she might even like me back… Although, there is still Diana, whom I had teased a little last night…or flirted with. The line is very thin. Do I have a crush on Diana? Or do I want her to have a crush on me because then she wouldn't like Akko, and Akko would choose me? This is already so messy, and it isn't even past 9 am. I have to get through school first before I even start to try and untangle this mess.

I get out of my bed and do my morning routine. For once I’m not late and take a seat next to Akko. She sends me a fond smile as I sit down next to her and my heart flutters. The class starts, and I couldn’t pay attention even if I tried (I didn’t). Because Akko is drawing hearts in her notebook. She draws a big one and she writes _A+A_ in it. And then she writes a _+D_. She shows me the drawing. I lift my brow in confusion.

 _What if we all dated?_ She writes underneath the heart.

_How would that even work?_

She rolls her eyes at me.

 _We both date Diana and she dates the both of us and we date each other_.

I send her a glare.

_I know what it means. I’m asking HOW WOULD THAT EVEN WORK??? Like, how would we go on dates and, you know, do other stuff…_

_We just rotate! One day I’m with Diana, the other day you are, and then you’re with me…_

_I don't know where I stand with her, to be honest… I don't even know if she likes me!_

_If she likes girls, she definitely has a crush on you. I mean, have you seen yourself? You could turn a girl gay any day :3_

Is she serious? As if! Diana is the most self-absorbed person to walk this earth! And no matter how hot she is, she is definitely not my type. She’s too tame, a goody-two-shoes who's never rebelled in her life.

 _Why would I wanna date Diana?_ I write.

_Because you think she’s pretty and nice and she’ll help you with homework and maybe she’ll be able to keep you out of trouble_

_We have nothing in common!_

_You both like me._

I send her a glare before I write my answer: _You got me there._

She smiles as if she knows that she has won. I roll my eyes at her. I let my gaze wander to Diana's blond head in the middle section, as she sits a row above us. She's looking at Akko, and then our eyes meet. I lift my brow and she blushes. I smirk and she glares at me. Oh yeah, this is going to be _great._

After school, being the useless lesbian I am, and trying to please my (maybe?) future girlfriend, I track down Diana in the library. Not like it's hard, she always hangs out there, and I know this because whenever _Akko_ is stalking her, that's the first place she goes to. So I walk around for some time, pretending to be checking out the old, dusty books, waiting for her to notice me. And lo and behold…”O’Neill? What are you doing here?” I turn around and meet her icy glare. “Ehm, what does it look like? Trying to find something to read?” She looks genuinely confused.

"I didn't know you could read…" she says. I let out a laugh. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor," I tease. "I didn't mean…of course, you can read…I just didn't think you were the type to do that _outside_ of school,” she explains. Her cheeks darken as she speaks. “Oh, I don’t do it in school either,” I clarify. She looks even more confused and flustered now. “Then, what are you doing here?” she asks. "Trying to find a book on flying, I guess. Just to look at the pictures, though." This is a lie. I came here to solely flirt with her...on Akko's behalf, of course.

"Isle 8, shelf 36," she informs me. "That's where all the books on flying are…if you're really interested in borrowing one…" I am not even a little surprised that she knows the library like the back of her hand. "I have no idea where that is," I say. "You mind showing me?" She blushes, and I think I'm very smooth. "Yeah, sure," she says and begins to walk to the end of the aisle and out into the main aisle. I follow her and walk up to her, so we're walking side by side.

“I saw you and Akko yesterday. You guys dating now?" I ask innocently. Beside me, I can hear her catching her breath. "I…what? Me and Akko? No, no, no, no…we're just friends!" I sneak a look at her and she's blushing more than ever. _I knew it_. “Oh, so you won’t mind if me and her started dating? Since you two are _just friends_." We walk into isle 8 and she stops in her tracks. "Now hold on, I didn't say that," she exclaims.

“Oh, so you _do_ mind. Does that mean you want to be more than friends with Akko?” She’s as red as a tomato by now. “I…I don’t know! Maybe? Yes…” I cross my arms over my chest and lean against a shelf. “Then why don’t you ask her out?” She looks down on the ground and draws circles on the carpet with her shoe. “I’m not sure she feels the same way about me,” she confesses. I am about to crack up. Seriously, why are we like this? _Useless lesbians_.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me? You're all she ever talks about! Diana this, Diana that. Last night she gushed the whole evening about how cute you are, and how soft your hair looks! Have you seen the way she looks at you? Christ, she has had a crush on you since way before that stuff with the Rod…You might be the smartest witch at this school, Cavendish, but you are truly _clueless_ when it comes to detecting a crush.” She looks up at me, biting her lip. “Yes…and then there is you.” Now I’m the one who’s confused.

“ _Me_? What about _me_?” I ask. “Well, obviously she has feelings for you as well. I’ve seen how she looks at you. I hear you, sneaking around at night. You two are inseparable…” I can feel my cheeks grow warmer. “Yeah, well, we’re good friends. And you? Do you have feelings for me?” Her eyes meet mine and we just look at each other for a moment.

“I…I don’t know. You’re the complete opposite of me…you don’t care about school, or about manners, you’re a rebel down to the core…I don’t know if I like you the way I like Akko, but…” She steps closer, her eyes not leaving mine. “You definitely intrigue me, O’Neill,” she whispers.

I smirk at this. Oh, it is _on_. "Is that so?" I ask. She steps closer. She's so close that I can see a dash of freckles sprinkled over her nose and cheeks. "Yes." My smirk grows into a smile. "Then let me make you an offer, Cavendish. Say, we both date Akko, and do girlfriend stuff with her, like go on dates and…" I grab a lock of her blond hair and curl it around my finger. She catches her breath. "…other things. And if you ever feel like doing all that with me…"

I lean in and whisper in her ear. "All you have to do is ask." I lean back and give her a teasing smirk. "Deal?" I ask. She looks at me for a moment, I see her eyes trace my lips. I love being me. “Deal,” she finally says.

“Cool. I’ll go tell Akko the good news. See you later, girlfriend." I begin walking down the aisle, towards the exit. I hear her call out behind me. "What about your book?" I turn around and give her another of my smirks. "That was just an excuse to get to talk to you. I've already read them all. Twice." I say and continue walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient everyone! I've only just got time to focus on my writing and got inspiration to even write. I know this one is somewhat short, but don't worry, I've got more on the way. I am still looking for a beta (obviously first language English :) ) If anyone is interested, please shoot me a message at lesbians-harold on tumblr. Have a nice week :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the series. Enjoy! And dont forget to leave kuddos! I also enjoy reading your lovely comments, so please, leave on and let me know what you think :))

It’s Friday evening and I lie in my bed, thinking about girls. What else is new? I’m thinking about Akko and her soft, brown hair and even softer, dark eyes. And then there’s Diana. Diana, the prodigy, the perfect student, the good girl…Diana who is intrigued by me.

Intrigued…what did that word even mean? Was she attracted to me? _Well, obviously_. Shut up, brain. But like, did she like-like me? She must have, with the way she reacted when I flirted with her. Or she just reacts like that to all flirting… _You really are a useless lesbian_. Oh, shut up!

I sit up in my bed. I feel restless, I want to do something. I fiddle with my wand as I try to decide on whether I should go wake up Akko and sneak up to the New Moon tower with her. It’s not like it’s a school evening, so the chance that she’ll be up to it is pretty big. I put a pair of pants because it's cold outside and contrary to some people’s belief, I am not a complete idiot. I throw on a hoody as well and grab my broom on the way out. I walk to my usual window and just as I take out my wand to break the lock, I hear her behind me.

“Amanda?” I turn around, and Diana Cavendish herself is heading towards me. “We gotta stop meeting like this, princess,” I tease. She steps into the moonlight and I can see her cheeks have darkened. “I…We wouldn’t have to if you’d stop sneaking out all the time,” she says, stumbling on her words.

“Well, it’s like I said, Cavendish. If you want in, all you have to do is ask,” I remind her. She looks nervously at me. “Really? I can come with you and Akko?” I smirk. “At your own risk, of course.” She rolls her eyes at me. “Step away, O’Neill,” she says and steps towards the window. She whispers a spell I don’t know, and the lock disappears. "Look at you, the good girl turned bad," I tease. She gives me a smirk. "There's more to me than you think," she says and pushes the window open.

"I’ll say that,” I murmur to myself. She gets up on the broom behind me and puts her hands on my waist. “Well? What are you waiting for?” She asks, almost impatiently. “ _Tia Freyre_ ,” I say, and we lift off.

As we float out of the window, her grip gets a little tighter. “Scared, Cavendish?” I ask. “In your dreams,” I hear her behind me. I laugh into the night, I am in my element.

We fly to Akko’s window and float outside it until she notices us and opens it up. “Amanda…and Diana?” I smile at her. “It’s two for one tonight, what do you say Kagari?” She looks at us and a smile grows on her lips. "You two…All right, give me one minute."

We wait as she squeezes herself into a pair of jeans. "Lotte, Sucy,” I great her roommates, while she throws on a pink hoodie. The girls acknowledge me, by looking up from what they’re doing and giving me a nod. “I’m ready!” she exclaims.

“I don’t think there’s room on my broom, so you might have to grab your own,” I say. She sends me a knowing look. “ _Of course_ ,” she sings and straddles her own broom. “ _Tia Freyre!_ " she says, and her feet lift off the ground. "Oh, this never gets old!" she laughs and flies out of her own window. She zooms past us and I hear her laugh in the night.

"Come on, you two slowpokes," she yells from the dark. "Oh, I'll show her who's a slowpoke," I say and fly after her. Diana clings to me like it depends on her life, and it kind of does. I’m soaring through the sky, with Akko’s laugh echoing in the dark, I truly feel free.

“How you’re holding up back there?” I ask my passenger. “Just wonderful!” she yells. I laugh. “I can slow down if you’d like?” Silence. “Please do,” she finally says. I do as I am told. We float through the night and she leans into my back. “Now see this, this is nice,” she says. I feel my cheeks get warmer. “Yeah? Maybe I should do it more often then,” I suggest. She nods into my neck.

“You don’t mind, do you?” she asks as she hugs me from behind and nuzzles against my neck. _Do I mind having a pretty girl pressed against me?!_ No fucking way. “It’s cool…I mean, nice. It’s nice,” I say. She laughs.

We touch down on the landing pier and get off our brooms. I am a blushing mess. Akko sends me a knowing look. “So, what do you guys do when you’re up here?” Diana asks. “Not much, really. Talk, mostly. Lie on the ground and look at the stars,” Akko says. “That is unless you want to do something else,” I tease her with a light nudge. Diana rolls her eyes at me. “Don’t you ever think about anything else?”

I wink at her and take my usual spot at the pier. “Come,” Akko says behind me and drags Diana to sit next to her as she sits on my left side. “Sometimes it’s just nice to get away from it all, you know?” She looks up at the stars. “Up here there’s no homework, no teachers bossing you around, no expectations. We’re free.” I smile as I watch her. Diana seems to be in the same kind of trance. There’s just something about Akko, the way she sometimes talks about things, anything, and you just want to sit there and listen to her voice for hours.

“Free, huh?” Diana says. Our eyes meet and it’s as if a wall has lifted. As if I finally see her, not as the prodigy good girl, but as a normal girl, trying to meet everyone’s expectations. A girl who just loves magic _that_ much, so she has to know everything about it. And I realize that Diana Cavendish isn't stuck up because she wants to, but because she doesn't know how else to be. I feel as if I finally understand her.

"Free…I like that," she says and lies down in Akko's lap. I see her face turn darker. I wink at her. She places her head on my shoulder and we just sit like that for some time. In silence, looking at the stars, as Akko plays with Diana’s hair with one hand and holds mine with the other.

Before I know of it we’re back in the hall outside my room. It’s just me and Diana. “I had fun tonight, thank you,” she says. I nod. “You’re welcome,” I say. She leans in and gives me a peck on the cheek. “Well, goodnight,” she stammers out and hurries back to her room. I stand there like an idiot for a second. Diana Cavendish just kissed me on the cheek and I cannot function properly anymore.

\---

It’s Saturday and the whole gang is outside in the good weather. Even Diana. Not that I care or anything. She’s sitting by a statue with her disciples, studying, I suppose. I’m on my broom, practicing some new tricks. Akko is on the ground, braiding Sucy’s hair, cheering on me.

I laugh as I do some loops in the air. “Hey, Amanda! Try flying through these!” she yells from the ground and swings her wand, making three medium-sized silver rings appear. “Watch this!” I yell as I stand on my broom and fly through the first ring, only to grab it and swing around it before letting go and flying into the air, landing on my flying broom with my feet. Akko cheers and I feel my ego grow.

I do a couple more tricks and that’s when I catch her looking. I feel a smirk growing on my lips as I head towards her and fly around the statue before slowing down the broom and swing around it before I make it still.

“Enjoying the show, princess?” I clearly caught her off guard, because she begins to blush and stammers out her answer. “I…I,” she composes herself and runs a hand through her curly hair. “If only you took your studies this seriously…” She begins. “Ah, come on! School isn’t everything, you know? Tell you what, take a break from all your studying and race me. Trust me, you won’t regret it,” I wink at her.

She seems shocked for a moment, but stands up anyways and swings her wand, calling upon her broom. And soon enough, it flies around the corner and into her hand. “As you wish, O’Neill. Surely you remember the last time we raced against each other? And you lost?” Oh, the girl sure knows how to push my buttons. “Oh, it’s on, princess," I tell her.

We walk towards the others by the bench. "What's going on?" Lotte asks. "Cavendish and I are gonna race. Akko, can you be the referee?" She looks up from her braiding and gives us a surprised look. “Right now? Okay…” She gets up and stands between us.

"Okay, the route is as follows. To the New Moon Tower and around it from the bottom and up, and then the same way down. The first witch to be back here is the winner." She looks at me and Diana to make sure we understood everything. We nod in unison.

“On your marks,” she says, and we straddle our brooms. “Get set.” I think about how sweet the victory is going to be. “GO!” We set off.

I lead at first, but Diana is close behind. The wind ruffles my hair and I feel the adrenalin rush through my body. “Can you keep up, princess?” I yell. “Can you?” she asks as she passes me. “Yeah, I can!” I yell as I pass her and head upwards around the tower.

She’s right by my side and I gaze at her to see a smile spread on her lips. _That’s the smile I’ve been waiting for_. We fly all the way to the top and head right back down. I almost let her win. Almost.

“And the winner is Amanda!” Akko yells as we slow down our brooms after passing her and the others.

“Seems you’re out of practice, princess,” I tease my opponent. “Seems that way,” she says out of breath, the smile never leaving her lips. “Admit it,” I say. “What?”

“I was right. You needed a break.” She smirks at me. “Maybe. But I’d never admit that to you.” I laugh. “Understandable. If you did, I’d never let it go.” She rolls her eyes. “Exactly. But thank you anyway,” she says and runs off to her friends.

I return to the bench and Akko throws herself into my arms. “That was amazing! I can’t believe you could beat her!” I’m not sure if I actually did though. Maybe it was _she_ who let _me_ win.


End file.
